This Maid is Too Annoying!
by OhGodNope
Summary: Katsuki is forced to own a maid and it was an annoying one. The maid was tasked to manage his anger. "Master, it's already time to massage my breast." "Why do I have to massage your breast?" "Apparently, it has great resemblance to stress balls which can relieve stress." "Then buy a stress ball!" "It's cost-efficient this way." Rated T because it contains frogs and explosives.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fanfic passing by, don't mind me. Go to the next fanfic after me.**

* * *

A yawn escaped Katsuki's mouth. He was lying down on a couch while watching television. Truthfully, he was really, really frustrated at the moment.

Why? Because he was suspended. Why? Because of his outrage. Why? Because... well, he is Bakugo. It was a proven fact that he was short-tempered, after all.

For a more specific info, he lost to a game of cards with his classmates, got angry and for the rest, you can imagine. The school decided to suspend him for an indefinite amount of time till his behavior was fixed. Something Katsuki was frustrated at the moment.

But who was Katsuki? He was the person who will either not change for the better or might change but the speed of change is slower than a dozen revolutions of the Earth. It will technically take him years! Most people even thought he won't mature even on his twenties or thirties.

"Tch, what do they know? I'm born this way and they can't do jackshit about it!" He grumbles as he toss and turn on the couch."

It was a torturing occasion that was almost equivalent to all of his strenuous training combined and that was even better than this situation. Doing something is always better than doing nothing for him.

Katsuki's mom is currently travelling abroad for some important matters and left her son a considerable amount of allowance that could last him about a year.

Of course, his mom is not going to stay abroad for a year. The amount is just prepared if some unforeseen accidents occur. She would probably back home in less than half a month but you can't be too prepared, right?

Three loud knocks was heard from the home's door which made Katsuki frustrated for whatever reason. He hesitantly stood up from the couch.

Although he wants to move by a lot, the couch already made his whole body mellow that he himself doesn't want to stand up.

"Who's the stupid ass who's knocking on my doorstep?!" He yelled as he opens the door forcefully.

Many people could possibly come to his doorstep. Most of them come very often. It could be a delivery service for his meal, his useless 'friend' called 'Deku', his next-door neighbor who always asks him to fix his toilet or that one kid who always calls him a retard at his doorstep... everyday.

Out of his expectations though, none of the aforementioned things above was in front of him. Even all of his other small predictions didn't end up as the person in front of him.

"You, you..." After opening the door and realizing who's the lucky guest. He steps back with shock on his face as he tripped backwards and fell to his butt. He points his shaky finger to the guest. "Who the heck are you!?"

It wasn't that Katsuki doesn't know the person in front of him. He knows this person so well that they could be compared as the boiling water and cold ice.

It was Tsuyu... the least possible person... even less a girl... that he would ever see at his doorstep. She was currently in front of him.

Now that wasn't the surprisingly part. What he was so shocked about is because... she was wearing a maid uniform! And even her manners was exactly the same as a maid's.

"Master, I'll be in your care from now on." She then bowed and entered the house without any haste nor hurry.

After she completely entered his house that he processed the whole situation. He quickly runs to block Tsuyu's way with his crossed arms and intimidating expression.

"Why the heck are you trespassing on my home?! And what's with that ridiculous get-up?!"

"Master, I am tasked to be your personal maid that is why I am here."

"Son of a bitch." He smacks his face with his palm. "It's my mom, isn't it."

She paused for a moment and bowed again. "I have no obligation to truthfully say such matters."

"Fuck, she did it again!" He took out his smartphone and called his mother. "Such a pain in the ass."

"Master?"

"What the heck? How many times have I told you to stop bringing maids at our house!" Katsuki yelled at his phone.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Her mother denied, almost seemingly clueless about the matter. "Why do you always blame me?"

"You shitting me? Do you know how many maids have you already sent me the moment you left for some 'important matter' crap?" He yelled with an increasing anger each word. "37! You sent me 37 maids in just two months! And this is the 38th one! And is also the worst kind that you've sent me!"

"What? I was sure you told me that the succubus one is what you hate the most. And I think the least you reacted was the 'trap' one."

"Do you see your son as some kind of playboy!?" He choked. "And to that crossdresser!? I was just too speechless that I can't even!"

"What? Do you like that one too m-?" His mother teased.

"Goodbye!" He interrupted and shoved the phone inside his pockets angrily. Afterwards, he glared at the maid who's sitting at a sofa chair.

"Alright, you can get out now. I already got my mother's permission to kick you out." He opens the door that leads outside. "I don't need you to take care of me as I can take care of myself."

"Master, that is not the only reason I'm here." She stood up from the sofa with elegance. Towards him, she walks. After confronting him face to face, she paused for a second and then slammed a piece of paper right into his face.

"I had an agreement with the school that I'll be going manage your anger. Even though the school hates short-tempered idiots, they still considered your potential as a hero. Being a maid is just the pretext to do my assignment." She stares at him coldly. "If it weren't for the fact that I'll get huge benefits from this, I would've already bashed your head into a wall and dip your face on acid the moment you shouted at my face."

"You've got to be kidding me!" After hearing that, he checks the paper on his face and realized that it was a contract and a genuine one at that. He still didn't believe it though even with the proof of evidence. He refuse to be babysit by anyone and even less by his classmate and even more less a girl. "No freaking way! They're actually putting that great of importance at me?! I mean, I don't hate it or anything but why does it have to be you? It could've been anyone!"

"Would you care if it was anyone else?" She asks.

"No!"

"Then," Taking it as an understanding, she went to the kitchen. "I'm going to start working now."

"Wait!" He calls but failed to stop her. He follows her to the kitchen. "How long are you going to be my maid!?"

Tsuyu was looking around the utensils and examining them while she ignores him. After only examining everything at the kitchen did she responds to his question.

"Until your current ego disintegrates into nothing. After that happens then I'll consider reporting to the school and finishing my assignment." She replied without restraint. She then faced him with hands on her hips. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Tch, just because you've been assigned to fix my ass, you're going to be arrogant?" His face darkens.

"No," She was calm as if she was expecting this. "You're just too pitiful that I can't help it."

"Okay, fine." He slumps down to a nearby chair and rests both of his feet at the table in front of him, acting like a gangster. "Boil me some noodles. The spicy ones."

"As you wish, Master." She complied and placed a pot filled with water above the stove and began boiling it.

Katsuki yawns for another time. He was still sleepy despite waking up early in the morning. He eyes closed off involuntarily and slept soundly.

* * *

*Splash*

Katsuki jerks up when he felt cold water splash on his face. "What the-! Brr~."

"Master, your meal is ready." Tsuyu who greeted him, holds a glass on her hand.

"Are you sure that you're a maid?"

"I can guarantee that I have the capabilities of a maid." She places a bowl of noodles above the table. "I am just doing what's best for Master."

"Should I feel gratitude for that? Is that what you're implying?"

"According to our morals," She paused as if contemplating about something. "Yes, you should be thankful."

"What a pain in the-" He cuts himself off before relaximg himself afterwards. Getting angry on this person is just asking for trouble. "Whatever, thanks for the food."

Though angry, Katsuki still can't shake off that he still hasn't eaten the moments he woke up in the morning. He also can't refute because the moment he caught glimpse of the noodles that she made, he was already salivating that Tsuyu probably already saw it.

In an undignified manner, he starts hastily eating his food. To his opinion, the meal was cooked way better than he thought it would. But of course, he wouldn't say that in front of the one who cooked it. That's just asking her to be arrogant about it.

"I guess the meal is not too bad." He pushed the bowl to the middle of the table and crossed his arms. "Not bad for a maid with your kind."

"First impression is everything." She took the bowl and starts washing it at the sink. "I didn't sign up for this job just to reap benefits. All benefits are directly proportional to the amount of effort a person executes."

"Hoh, you must be a hardworker, huh." He rests his head above his arms while still slumped at the chair. "Does that mean we're the same?"

She slams a glass of water on to the table. "We are and we aren't."

"Elaborate."

"Sigh, still thickheaded," She shook her head in disappointment. "Comparing the both of us? You think we're fated or something? People always compare theirselves to other people consciously or unconsciously. We're both hardworkers I can see that, but we have different perspectives. You'll understand what I meant if only you weren't a brute."

"..." He kept his mouth shut and didn't reply. He drank the glass of water in front of him.

Tsuyu checked the time on her phone. "Master, it's time for you to massage my breast."

Katsuki choked on the water that he was drinking and coughs uncontrollably. "Why the fuck do I have to massage your breast?"

"Apparently, it has a great resemblance to stress balls and is used to relieve stress or relax your mind."

"Can't you just buy a fucking stress ball?!" He replied furiously.

"My idea is cost-efficient."

"Are you still the person who was scolding me earlier!?"

"I can assure you that I am still the same individual who lectured you." She bows. "I am just doing my best to make sure that Master doesn't break anything or harm anyone. Other than that, you can do anything to me as you wish."

"I don't know what to say..." He was speechless.

The atmosphere went silent for few seconds before Tsuyu broke the ice.

"Are you still not going to massage my breast?" Tsuyu's hands are already at the buttons of her maid uniform, ready to undress.

"Fuck me!"

"Okay."

"My Ass!"

"You sure?"

"Shit!"

This maid sure is just too annoying!

* * *

 **I got bored so I made this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : The following content might or might not cause you laughter and die of suffocation. You've been warned.**

* * *

It was morning, it was only yesterday when Tsuyu moved in to Katsuki's home. Katsuki was still sound asleep, he was just too exhausted to wake up right now. Some would also end up like him if they have such a maid roaming around their home and sucking the life out of you... of course, not literally.

The door of his room opened and Tsuyu entered. "Master, it's time to wake up."

The other party just groaned and shifted on his bed, completely ignorant of the maid. It can't be helped since he was too tired.

She walked forward to his bed and starts shaking his body. "Master, it's morning already. Wake up."

"Shut up, mom." He groaned in his sleep. "People tend to sleep because life is miserable."

After failing another time to wake him up, Tsuyu's eyes has a hint of playfulness in it.

* * *

After a few more hours, he woke up and stretched his arms. He sat up and slid off his bed.

He went to the bathroom and starts brushing his teeth, he was still groggy after waking up that he only instinctively cleans his teeth and didn't even mind it.

After finishing to do so, he went to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs, completely oblivious about the maid. It was already a routine for him to go to the kitchen every time and wait for his breakfast.

"Master, here's your lunch." She placed a plate of meal on the table.

"Yeah, than-" After completely waking up, Katsuki's sleepy eyes jerked up. He was surprised and almost fell back to his chair. "You again!? Why are you still here?"

"What is Master saying?" Tsuyu asks confusingly. "Aren't I supposed to be your maid? I have to take care of you."

"Still," Katsuki tries to find words to refute her. "Don't you have to go to school? I'm the only one who's suspended, right?"

"Master seems to have forgotten the contract." She shows the contract again. She points to a specific sentence. "It was stated on this clause that 'Tsuyu Asui will be living on Katsuki Bakugo's house for as long as the contract is still in effect. Tsuyu Asui also needs to serve and check Katsuki Bakugo all day.' Of course the latter clause is only effective according to the next clause that states 'As long as Katsuki Bakugo is awake and/or doing something harmful.'."

"Is that previous clause implying that I could cause harm even when I'm asleep and why didn't that include when I'm in need of privacy!?"

"You're reading too much into it, Master." She stated as if it was nothing and whispers. "How did he noticed that?

"Did you say something?" Katsuki asked, as he almost caught something on her breath.

"You must be hearing things, Master." She denied and avoids the topic by washing the already clean plates.

"Well, whatever." He decided to ignore whatever he heard and start eating. "By the way, I just noticed that you've been trembling the moment I came in the kitchen. What's up with that?"

"Uh, what?" She flinches. "Yes, I'm trembling because it was very cold. The weather is chilly."

"But it's... didn't you say that it's already lunch?" He asks while looking at the clock on his phone.

"Please don't mind it, Master." She was visibly trembling while handing in a shaking glass of water to Katsuki. After doing so, she turns to a wall. "If you'll excuse me, Master. I'll just face this wall and reflect on my actions."

"What the hell are you spouting?!" He yelled, oblivious to something.

That's when he caught a glimpse on his face when he stared at the glass of water on his hand. His face was covered with various doodles made by a marker. The one that he caught his attention was the one that says 'I'm the Legendary King of Explodo-kills! Prepare your asses!'.

"If you'll also excuse me, I'll just go outside for some fresh air." He took the glass of water with him and went to the door that leads to outside.

After a few seconds when the door closed, faint sounds of a glass breaking and screams of rage and curses flew all over the place.

Tsuyu couldn't take it anymore and starts snickering but still maintained her posture.

llll

Tsuyu was on the ground doing a seiza while Katsuki was standing tall in front of her as if Katsuki was scolding a kid.

"Are you even taking this job seriously?" He asks angrily. His face still had its doodles on it due to it being a permanent marker. "You sure do have lots of guts to joke around my hero name!"

"Master was mistaken." She denies the previous statement. "It was all a misunderstanding. It was just to make sure you wake up earlier from now on."

"That's a threat, isn't it?"

"No, no. You got me wrong." She shook her head innocently

"I did not!" He refuted.

"Never mind, it's already time to clean your bedroom." Still denying, she stood up and walk her way to the bedroom.

"Hey!" He yelled as he follows her hastily. "Don't just suddenly barge into my room, damn it!"

She turns around and faced him. "Master, I already entered your room this morning so why are you so worked up this time? It's not that I'll steal your stuff or anything."

"Obviously because this time, you're going to snoop around my room and inspect each and every corner!" He refuted. "I don't want you looking around my stuff!"

"You mean," She covers her mouth as if shocked but still expressionless. "You're hiding 'those'? Isn't that just pretty normal?"

"The hell I do!" He yelled in full denial. "You think shits like that matters to me?! It's not like it can make me stronger!"

"Of course, you don't." She stated in a way that she didn't believe him and at the same time, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I'm cleaning your room."

"I command you to not clean my room!" He commanded.

"Command rejected." She ignored him and still entered the room.

"Why you-"

"The first time I entered I didn't notice but..." She looks around his room and tried to immerse herself. "It reeks of sweat. Seriously, are you a hippo or something? Even a horse who sweats a lot is more fragrant than yours."

"You..." He hits the wall. "Horses sweat natural detergent, humans don't!"

"Did you read that on a random internet article?"

"Yes."

"Then that's wrong." She starts snooping around the place without restraint. "Admit it, already. Where are you hiding 'it'?"

"Nowhere! I'm not that kind of person." He sat on his bed angrily.

"A normal and healthy adolescent male usually masturbates as frequent as three to five times a week." She pointed out as if a matter of fact. "That means every year, you'll masturbate for about a minimum of a thousand and ninety two times and a maximum of a thousand and eight hundred and twenty. Considering that, you'll ran out of material to masturbate unless you find more. Now tell me, where are you hiding it?"

"Obviously I don't have any! I'm not your common male that becomes a pervert! Those things don't matter to me."

"It's not a matter of how common it was." Her face darkens. "Where would you get descendants if you lose your penis? Your testicles will burst, you know? I don't want to suddenly hear on the news that a certain classmate of mine was admitted to a hospital due to impotence. That'll be a great scoop."

"Seriously, can you please just drop it?" Katsuki is starting to feel helpless.

"I'm not dropping anything until you tell where it is."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" He groaned for a long time. Katsuki thought that this might be the longest time that he groaned. "I order you to kill me."

"No." She rejected while she continues to search his room.

"Please just let me be in peace already." He did a dogeza and starts hitting his forehead at the ground.

"No." Another rejection ensued. She saw something at the corner which made her eyes glint. "Oh, you have a computer? What's in it?"

"No!" He pounced at her and without hesitance threw her out of the room. "Get out! Do something else, I don't care!"

"Master, it seems that this maid didn't see any unusual objects or article lying around your room or hidden explicit material on your certain devices." She bowed at him apologetically, her hands behind her back. "I apologize for my sudden and offensive actions."

"Are you doing this on purpose?" A vein is visible on Katsuki's temple.

"Master, be assured." She bowed for another time. "I am not doing this without rationale. I am just making sure you're healthy. And I think I have some bad news. It seems that I have found the reason for your frequent outrages."

"Isn't it because I'm short-tempered!?"

"Not precisely." Her eyes narrowed by a bit. "The root cause of your anger is certainly and without a doubt because of sexual frustration!"

A silent pause conjured that lasted about a minute while Katsuki stood still like he heard the worst joke in history.

"It's definitely not!" He swiped his hand diagonally as if he denies the statement. "I bet you jest!"

"Jest I do not." She shakes her head solemnly. "The clue is already said by you. You said you don't masturbate."

"I never said I don't masturbate, I just said I don't have porn!" The moment he lost his cool, he blurted out everything.

Silence ensued for another time.

"Please let me enter your room once more, Master." She starts reaching out for the handle but was blocked by Katsuki. "I think I saw a trash in there somewhere."

"You're seriously pushing it, aren't you." He stated as his face was seemingly about to explode.

"I am just doing this for the better of humanity. Humanity is getting corrupted by the day and this single action that I will execute just might contribute for the better of humanity. By simply finding a fact, you could change the world."

"How is finding out if a person uses porn to masturbate going to contribute for the better of your so called 'corrupted society'!?" He was speechless, he doesn't even understand what she's talking about. "Everything you said doesn't make sense!"

"Thus art thou implying that thee does not use certain explicit material to perform the relieving thyself from thine worldly desire?" She spoke in archaic manner. "Thou ought to be very portentous to achieve such insuperable deed. This humble one desires to have a chat with thou."

"Shut up, you're language is weird!" He retorted.

"So, are you really using porn or not?" She asks.

"No!"

"And that sweat-smelling room of yours isn't a result of your frequent 'doing-it' session?"

"That's me doing push-ups, exercising or lifting!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" He persistently yelled. "Can you please get out now?"

"I still have the duty to clean your room, Master." She insisted as she tries to push away Katsuki.

"You don't have to worry about it, I'll clean it myself!" He responded quickly.

"No, as a maid, I have to make sure Master doesn't become tired or else you'll get stressed."

"You're talking about the duties of a maid at this time!? Aren't you being very shameless right now!?"

"Shamelessness is a virtue. I am merely expressing my good intentions."

"All I can see is 'you' expressing the fact that you're trespassing on my privacy and your intention to bug me about it! Also, being shameless is never a virtue!"

"Please be assured, I will not tell a single soul."

"That's not the problem here!"

"Really, I'm just really curious about your preferences. If you were tell me what your preferences are, there's a high chance that we could manage your anger."

"You're joking!"

"I am not joking."

"You're trembling again like last time! I can also see your eyes planning something!"

"You're overestimating me, Master. My eyes are innocent like a frog."

"No, I feel like I'm underestimating you! You're sly! I can tell you're formulating a plan at this very moment."

"Master, I'm really not planning anything."

"Then what's with your hands? Why are they on your behind? What are you hiding?"

"This is merely an etiquette of a maid." There was an almost noticeable flinch but controlled herself a millisecond later. "Is Master perhaps thinking of something lewd?"

"You're really a professional at diverging the topic!" He walks around her to see what she was hiding but she was also turning around to face him. "Hand whatever that is on your hand!"

"Master, I have nothing hiding on my hands. It's just your imagination."

"Then show me your hands!"

"I'll show it after one hour..."

"Right now!"

She was reluctant for a second but still showed her hands at him. "Master is a meanie."

"Stop acting like I am at fault here and your way of talking doesn't help!"

"I'm sorry Master for being a bad maid." Her head drooped down as if sulking.

"You're seriously being an annoying bitch right now?"

That'a when he heard a sniff coming from Tsuyu that's when he got shocked.

"You've got to be kidding." His mouth gaped. "Are you seriously blaming me right now?'

"Sniff, Master is not at fault. This maid is just really a bad maid." Tears starts forming from her completely closed eyes.

"Fuck!"

* * *

"One day, I'm going to call an assassin to kill you." Katsuki stated a large steam of anger comes out of his head. "Then, attach a bomb at you. Finally, dispose you at the middle of Mariana Trench so you could play with the fishes there."

"Master is really considerate." She bowed at him with gratitude. "I am thankful to receive an extra pay from you."

"Yeah, yeah. Bribing a crying 'already-adolescent' girl is such a work." He shooed her as if swatting a fly. "I need to get paid for doing such difficult job."

"I'm really thankful."

"Just stop going inside my room!"

"As Master commands." She was ready to go to the living room when suddenly, a book fell down under her skirt with a thud.

Long silence...

"Uh, what's that thing on the ground?" Katsuki asked with a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"That would be nothing but trash, Master." She excused.

"Looking at it clearly, it seems to be a book that looks like my diary. Is my assumption correct?"

"Master is mistaken, that is my diary."

"Oh, is that so." A vein popped on his temple. "Does that mean we have identical diaries? Huh, look at that cover, it says 'Katsuki Bakugo' in it?"

"It seems to be so, Master." She nodded.

"What kind of coffin do you prefer for your funeral?"

"I want the one that won't let me decompose, Master."

"Sure, I'll buy you one right now." He cracks his knuckles as if ready to kill.

"Ah," she points to a window. "Izuku is wearing a bikini outside!"

"What!?" He quickly looked at the window out of reflex but saw nothing. He looks back again to Tsuyu and saw nothing but her leftover dust along with the diary. "Shit!"

He went to his room and twist the knob but it won't budge. "Open the door, damn it!" He starts slamming the door afterwards.

"This is for the greater good, Master." She stated and started rummaging at his computer. "Oh, so this is what your search history contains. I need to include this on my report. Oh my, this one... you're really weird, Master."

On the other side of the door, Katsuki is seen to be contemplating his plan to kill her

"What is a frog's natural predator? Snakes. Snakes are..."

An annoying maid is surely going to end his life someday.

* * *

 **Ah, another time to be bored. Enjoy. Expect really irregular uploads by the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes officer, this man in front of me. He tried to molest me."

She points at Katsuki shamelessly without any guilt as she covers her face as if crying. Her shoulders are trembling as if traumatized.

"I am sorry, sir. But I'm going to have to take you to the police station."

The police officer placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulder and pushes him to a car, and putting handcuffs on his hands.

"Don't fuck with me!"

He felt wronged. He didn't do anything of the sort and now his bitch of a maid accused him of such atrocity! How can he not get angry about it! He didn't even know what he did wrong.

* * *

[At the police station]

Both Katsuki and Tsuyu are sitting on their own chairs while facing a police officer. Katsuki was glaring at Tsuyu for a while now while the latter is just sitting on the chair innocently.

"Now, there seems to be a huge misunderstanding here."

He stares at Tsuyu with pity. "We have a self-proclaimed molested impassive cosplayer as the victim and..." He then stared suspiciously at the nutcase who is about to explode any moment while steam escapes his ears. "A short-tempered accused vulgar maniac as the suspect..."

The police officer clasps his hands together and smiles at the two. "Tell me, you two..." The police officer points at the two kids furiously. "What the hell exactly happened!? Abusing the authority of the police just to do this! You two sure have guts to use the police as a form of amusement!"

"I am telling you! This bitch right here accused me for nothing!" Katsuki stood up on his seat, ready to hit Tsuyu but he still had handcuffs. "Just look at her sly expression! Look at her, she's obviously grinning at me right now as if all is according to her plan!"

The officer looked at Tsuyu who is just sitting on the chair innocently that her eyes are even shining in innocence. The officer quickly disregarded Katsuki's previous statement.

"Sir, we won't be able to make a compromise if you keep acting like that. Or do you want to be jailed for two days due to vulgar language and assault?" He stared coldly at Katsuki and so he sat down reluctantly. He looked at Tsuyu who's still quiet but he could tell she was already celebrating on her mind.

"You're lucky you're still young or else you'll get a heavier sentence." The officer sighed and turns his sight to the 'completely innocent' Tsuyu. "Now, tell me the whole story."

"Officer," Tsuyu stood up from her seat with a confident look on her face. "This man beside me kidnapped me, took me to his house, constrained me with a contract, coerced me to wear this disgusting and repulsive outfit, forced me to do 'certain' things and tried to molest me once. Also, you can examine this noticeable and irrefutably 'genuine' hickey that he inflicted at my neck." She points at a red mark at her neck.

Katsuki was so speechless because of how many points he like to retort to, especially about the 'hickey'. 'Are you kidding me, that's a fucking mosquito bite you-' He wants to retort but the officer is still listening at her.

The officer closed his eyes. "Alright, he seems to be guilty, take him to the cell." The officer signals the other police.

When the police are about to take him in, Katsuki intervenes. "Wait! You haven't heard my side of the story yet!"

The officer stares at him coldly. "What's there to explain? You have all the qualities of a guilty suspect. You're showing it to us carelessly right now."

"No, this is injustice! Where is this country's equity!? Equality to all people!" He complained as he struggles out of the policemen's' grasp. "Seriously, I'll file a complaint!"

The officer sighed again in resignation. "Fine, but if you don't have irrefutable evidence, we'll extend your confinement."

He was then pushed by the policemen back at his chair.

"First off, I'll tell you what exactly happened." He declared while still glaring at Tsuyu.

* * *

"Hey slave! What's my current schedule for the day!" Katsuki shouted.

"This maid's position has been degraded into a lowly slave." Tsuyu bowed. She states sarcastically. "This one is delighted to be called such."

"Now, regarding your today's schedule." She looks at a paper and reads it. "Other than your 'relieving session' that this 'lowly grubber' recommended to Master, which you've recently finished for the day. You still have to do... basically nothing." She threw the paper without concern.

"What? Seriously, I have nothing to do!? And what's with you degrading yourself into a different term?!"

"You think you're some kind of CEO of a company that has so many things to do that you'll even ask someone to tell you about your schedule? Are you delusional? Or did this 'maid thing' already broke your mind?" Tsuyu looked at him as if looking at looking at a madman.

"What do you expect me to do?" He slumped at the sofa. "I've been living like this for two months. I'm surprised I even lasted this long, even with you troubling my ass."

"This 'lowly laborer' admires Master's mental fortitude. Only special types of people like you can stand this much."

"Are you saying that I'm abnormal?" He was angry but was more concerned about her degrading herself. "Seriously, stop degrading yourself."

"Master, you seem to be misinterpreting this 'lowly peon's' statement yet again. This one apologizes for being indirect."

A vein popped out of Katsuki's head. 'She's doing this on purpose! Does she have a grudge on me or something!? And she's still doing it!'

"Fine!" He stood up from the sofa. "Guess I'm going to train to kill some time."

"What will this 'lowly slave' do while Master is on a workout." She emphasized the 'lowly slave' resentfully.

'She is bearing some grudge on me. Her murderous intent is showing.' Sweat beads are flowing down his forehead.

Katsuki coughs. "Well, I guess you can help me with my workout. Besides, you have nothing to do, right?"

"Master, this 'lowly drudge' works for a theoretical amount of twenty-four hours a day. I also do cleaning, that includes all the effluvium around this establishment."

"Then why did you ask me for work!?"

"Although this 'lowly trash' demands for work due to contract agreement, this is too much. To support Master on his workout and stare at Master's muscles for too long will only result for this 'lowly waste' to release foamy saliva and die of chronic heart failure. I hope Master understands my circumstances."

'This maid is pushing her luck. And she was also sarcastically degrading herself to a whole new level!' His face is red from anger.

"Can you at least refrain from degrading yourself? It's mentally tiring!"

"As Master instructs." She bowed. "This 'lowly litter' complies."

"Gaaaaah!"

* * *

"..." The officer awkwardly stares at the two idiots in front of him. He doesn't even know anymore who's saying the truth nor he cares. "So, based on your 'story', she was frustrated because you insulted her for one time?" He starts assessing the situation. Afterwards, he looks at Katsuki pitifully. "Bring him to the cell."

"Wait what? Why!?" Katsuki yells in confusion.

"Your story is too unbelievable. Who gets angry over an insult?! Did you plagiarized this bullshit from a show or something?!"

"I know right." Tsuyu stated while impassively grinning at Katsuki with her eyes, almost as if she won the battle.

"Wait a minute!" He intervenes for another time. "I never said I'm finished with the story yet! That'a only the tip of the iceberg!"

"Oh, is that so?" The officer smiles at him, seemingly getting impatient over this farce. "Why didn't you say so earlier. Seriously, stop with the cliff-hangers. Just get to the point already!"

"Okay!" Katsuki yelled. Even he is already impatient to get out of this cursed building and punish Tsuyu later.

* * *

"May I ask why Master is obsessed with training everyday?" Tsuyu asked to Katsuki who's doing push-ups.

"Can't even tell the obvious?" Katsuki responded back. "To be the greatest hero! Is your brain dead or something?"

"This one admits her inadequacy." She replied sincerely. "But this one thinks that Master's mentality is damaged beyond repair, even worse than this one. To even compare himself to the strongest hero is but a mistake that needs correction."

"Fuck, I know that!" He admitted reluctantly. "So fucking help me here! Aren't you my maid?"

"As my Master commands." She walked to him elegantly and slumped heavily on his back. Katsuki almost fainted from the sudden heavy weight slamming on his back.

"What are you doing, damn it!"

"I am but assisting Master on his training."

"What the heck!" He tried to push-up but was struggling from her weight. "How fucking heavy are you!?"

Without notice, the weight increased even more, as if she was increasing the weight intentionally.

"What is Master uttering? I am only fifty-three kilograms at most." She answered indifferently.

'Are you kidding!? Even I can tell that you weigh more than a hundred!' He retorted in his mind.

"But isn't this a good thing?" She continued. "With my 'really-light' weight that already makes you struggle, it makes the training more efficient, isn't it?"

Katsuki made a serious expression in realization. She was correct! Why is he berating her unnecessarily? Might as well take advantage of her frustrated counter-attack as a form of training. "Fine! But your pay is deducted due to intentionally assaulting your client."

After saying that, Tsuyu just sat on his back silently as if she doesn't care a single bit.

After half an hour of doing push-ups, he gave up and fell down to the ground. Regardless, Tsuyu is still unashamedly sitting on his back.

"Okay, you can get of me now..." He was too tired to retort that he just flat out stated his surrender.

He didn't get a reply so he stared at his side only to see Tsuyu reading a book while indifferent about his well-being.

"Hey!?" His eyes bulged out in anger. "You can't be serious right now."

Only then did Tsuyu noticed his existence, stood up and apologizes. "Oh, I seemed to have forgotten Master is currently my personalized seat at the moment. This one apologized for being unaware."

He angrily walks out of his room and went to the kitchen. "She's too much! One day, I'll get back to her a hundred fold."

Leisurely, he walked towards the refrigerator and opened it. Unfortunately, there seems to be nothing to eat except for the lonely plate of jelly at the back of the fridge. He was sure he didn't bought a plate of jelly before.

"Eh, what ever. I'm hungry so who cares." He shrugged it off and took the plate of jelly.

With a spoon on his hand, he went to the table and eats the plate of jelly.

Midway while he is eating, Tsuyu entered the kitchen holding a broom. "Master, the basement seems to be dusty. May I ask permission to-"

After she saw him, her grasps on the broom loosened and it fell down the ground with a loud thud.

"Huh, what's with you? Suddenly loosing grip of the broom." He was confused of her reaction. He couldn't fathom why she suddenly did that.

She was trembling for an unknown reason but this action could only be noticed if you used a magnifying glass, that's how much she is controlling herself right now.

"Master, perhaps that's the plate of jelly that I recently bought a the store?" She asks calmly.

"Oh, you bought this?" He stared at his food in realization but he still couldn't notice the current dark atmosphere. "Actually this is pretty tasty. Good job buying this for me."

"Yes, that was actually really expensive originally" Her voice was trembling in who knows what manner. "And it was limited too. Only about a hundred of it was available at the store."

"That's amazing, I wonder how hard you worked to buy this." Katsuki doesn't know but he was already rubbing salt to her wound unconsciously.

"I can narrate it to you if you want." She answered. "First, I didn't sleep at all and waited till morning. Then, went to the store at as early as four in the morning. I can even tell you how low the temperature was. It was negative two-point-nine degrees celsius even with a sweater on. I was almost forced to hibernate if I were one second slower going home." Tsuyu laughs impassively.

A sweat bead drops on Katsuki's temple as he already realize what's going on when Tsuyu's narrated her story sarcastically but she still continued. He laughs back nervously while avoiding her gaze. He already lost his appetite to eat the jelly on the plate.

"Then while I was still suffering from extreme temperature, there was still a few hundred people also buying the same limited product. I squeezed my way in that I almost suffocated to death. Ah, what a disaster it was." She closed her eyes as memories of her suffering resurface with an indescribable smile.

"But good thing I successfully bought one. Ah, how happy I was back then." She wipes the tears on her eyes with a handkerchief. "Being able to buy that product that was meant for 'Master' brought me bliss."

Katsuki was already shamed to the point that he want to disappear right now. It wasn't entirely his fault but the moment she narrated her tragic story, it already feels like everything was his fault.

"Uh, yeah. Achieving such great deed, I think you deserved extra pay. You can forget about the deduction that I told you before." He was already trying his best to remedy the situation.

She waved her hands in rejection. "No need. The 'satisfaction' of seeing my Master delighted from consuming the 'jelly' that this one 'painstakingly' bought was already enough for me."

Now Katsuki already wants to quickly get an airplane ticket and get the hell out of this place just to forget all of this.

"Yes, if you say so. I can just say my utmost gratitude for giving me this."

"You. Are. Welcome. Master." She stated with force while smiling at him. "If I may pardon, I'll just go for the telephone a little bit.

She walked away from the kitchen while holding the broom again.

"I'm so dead." He was already expecting it. Nothing he can do about it. But he never expected he will be branded as a molester

* * *

"..." The officer was silent for another time. He stood up from his seat and placed one of his hands on Katsuki's shoulder. "Sir, I am amazed. Rarely people nowadays make good storyline like yours. I am so moved right now. I believe you can even create your own novel and maybe sell some copies of it. I, myself, enjoy a lot of novels. I read romance, fantasy, adventure, horror and mystery, you name it. Just looking at the creativeness of the human mind gives me shivers and goosebumps. You have good potential, young man."

While talking, he was leading him to a cell. He then pushed him inside the cell and locked it. "But sorry, story-writing only works on publishing companies. The police station doesn't accept authors or novels, only policemen or criminals."

Tsuyu was amused by the humor of the police officer that her face was already on the table in front of her, while her body was trembling and holding her stomach.

"I'm telling you! She's lying!" Katsuki yelled.

"Sir, just accept the truth. You molested the poor impassive fella over there." He points to the trembling Tsuyu without looking at her. "Just think of it as a short two-day trip to the beach except there's no sunlight or the sea. I can tell you it's going to be over in a flash. I even disregarded what I said last time about increasing the days you'll stay here since I was moved by your story so just stay here."

"Just listen to my damn it! She's really getting revenge on me by doing all of this! You have to believe!" His pleads annoyed the police officer as he cleans his ears.

"Okay, fine. How about we asks the victim over there to make sure." The officer gave up and stares at Tsuyu. "Did you do all of this because he ate your precious plate of jelly?"

Tsuyu was composed when the officer stared at her while she stared coldly st Katsuki. "No way, I'm allergic to jelly. Did he hit his head or something?"

At this moment, Katsuki's world broke apart as his body powerlessly fell to the ground. He felt so wronged. It was like the world hates him or something.

"Well, there you have it. Case is closed." He went to his chair and sat on it. "Miss, I know that guy seems to be a real nutcase but do you think you could pull back the arrest? I'm not trying to be a saint or anything but I'm having this bad premonition where he will endlessly shout at night. It's not good for the station. Plus I really do believe he won't do such a thing if he was acting like this."

"I think it's already fine. That guy already got what he deserved by being arrested so I don't think he will do it again." She stated. "He had been shamed enough."

The officer sighed and looked st the cell where Katsuki is lifeless on the ground. "Alright, you can come out now. Even though it only has been a minute, the victim already pulled back the arrest." He opened the cell and took Katsuki out of it.

"Ah... I'm a human failure... A molester..." Katsuki muttered. Seems like his pride already shattered on the matter of one minute. "My existence is unnecessary...

"Yep, he's broken alright." The officer said. "You can take him already take him home."

"What?" She said in shock. "Why?"

"I already know what's happening here." He stated while laughing. "It's just a lover's quarrel, isn't it? You did this to him because you're angry. I just played with it. I don't think that guy could create a realistic story like that out of nowhere unless he's a genius but judging by his temperament, I don't think so. Have a long chat if you're angry to him that much."

Tsuyu wants to refute his thoughts but the officer only winked at her. She complied and took Katsuki's lifeless body back home.

After only entering his home did Katsuki came back to his senses.

"You're seriously excessive!" He's really angry.

"You're welcome." She said and went to another room.

Katsuki stomped his feet on the ground and went to his room.

Katsuki completely forgets about this matter a day later.

* * *

 **Another day to be bored. You guys still breathing there? Or your breathing pattern is just fine?**


	4. Chapter 4

Katsuki is annoyed by his personal maid, he really do. But he is holding out just fine if it's only her... if it's only her.

"Master, I heard from our fellow heromates that Izuku and Ochako is going to visit us today."

"Haaa!? Why?!" He jerked up from the couch with a a shocked expression. "I'm already losing my lifespan just by you existing here, why does it have to fucking increase!?"

"Master, calm down." Tsuyu raises her arms in defense. "They are intended to visit Master's humble abode purely just perhaps due to the printed test they recently finished yesterday."

"Oh? That's it?" He looks at her suspiciously. Never in his life would he ever trust this innocent-looking of a maid. "No out-of-this-world occurences or like a nuclear bomb just coincidentally aimed at my house?"

"This one doesn't have such Quirk to induce such unfathomable cataclysm that easily. Master is clearly overthinking again."

He undeniably agreed to that. But this gut feeling that he had is telling him a bad premonition, something that is equivalent to a nuclear bomb or even more, coincidentally hitting his home.

"Wait, what about you? Are you also going to take the test?"

"But of course, my dignity as a hero still stands!" She proudly answered while puffing her chest... impassively.

"Who's talking about dignity now?" Katsuki picks his ears in disbelief. "You're just going to do this for the dignity!?"

Tsuyu ignored his remarks like it was a passing wind. "More importantly, aren't you supposed to study for the test? I've already studied so I'm going to manage just fine."

"Study? Don't lump me in with you dumb idiots." He crossed his arms confidently. "I've already read all the notes and books needed for the whole shool year. I don't think I could fail."

"Oh, is that so." Tsuyu replied with a disinterested voice and started cleaning the house with a broom. She sighed in pity.

"Hey, you just sighed loudly, didn't you?!" Katsuki reprimanded. "You're seriously going to get it!"

Three knocks were heard on the entrance of his home. He grumbled in annoyance as he walks his way to open the door.

"Fuck, they're already here." He opened the door and saw the pre-determined couple.

Katsuki doesn't know whether they are on Halloween or not but they are both under their hero costumes. One look at them and you can deduce that they are annoyingly, unconsciously and indirectly flirting with each other.

"S-stop that, Uraraka-san." Izuku covers his face. "You're embarassing me."

"I-I know that." She turns her face to the side. "I'ts just that you look cool in that suit. And the way you beat that villain..."

"W-well," He scratches hisbhead nervously. "I, I guess you're also awesome helping me o-out there."

"Ah, it's so embarassing." She also covers her face.

"..." Katsuki stares at them in contempt.

'The hell!? I just opened the door for one second and all can see is this shitty romantic B movie? Are they trying to piss me off?' Katsuki thought while glaring at them.

Afterwards, he claps his hands loud enough to snap the two from their annoying atmosphere. "Congratulations you two, you have just made me fucking observe such an 'Oscar-worthy' scene. Look at my damn tears of joy right now!"

"W-what do you mean?" Izuku asks while bewildered.

"I meant you two, you damned couple," He points at the couple. "Just because you two are a fucking pre-determined couple which was indirectly proclaimed by the manga artist himself, you can't be too damn cocky."

"I d-don't understand..." Uraraka-san stammered and clearly doesn't understand what he's talking about.

"Well," Tsuyu butts in. "For starters, the very existence of couples completely disrupts the balance of social hierarchy and the planet itself. Even the basics of careful reproduction still slowly destroys Mother Earth. Obviously, individuals like us needs to be on the top of the food chain and not kinds like you. Single for life..."

"Fucking right." He nodded twice in approval. "Shits like 'lovers', 'dating', 'marriage', 'kissing', 'holding hands' or 'sex' (not necessarily in that order) and all of that crap combined can go live in hell and burn for eternity!"

After that, Tsuyu closed in to Katsuki and whispers, "I'm curious, shouldn't I be dating Izuku while you are currently dating Ochako-san?"

Katsuki whispers back, "Wrong story. Shameless self-advertising, huh."

After a few more seconds, Ochako snaps out on her daze.

"Just forget that!" Ochako yelled while disconcerted. "We're only here to give you the test papers anyways!"

""We know."" Katsuki and Tsuyu replied in detachment at the same time

"Wah?" She was bewildered by their response. "How did you-?"

"I have a personal spy." Katsuki replied while staring intently at Tsuyu.

Tsuyu answers, "I dabble in the art of spying. Why? No reason in particular."

"A, hehe, well." Izuku himself doesn't know how to drag this bizzare conversation anymore. "W-why don't we come inside? Maybe we can help you even by just a bit."

"Sorry, no nerds allowed in here." Katsuki was about to close the door when a foot blocked it.

"If you don't let us in, you won't even have the chance to take the test." Ochako threatened.

"Is that a damn threat, I wonder?" He rhetorically asks while glaring at her.

"What if it was?" She glared back.

Their glares are mysteriously emitting electricity.

Izuku is struggling to find a way to break them apart but someone already had found one.

"Arguing with a girl? I can't believe Master already stooped that low." Tsuyu commented in disdain.

"You saying something, you bitch?!" Katsuki poked Tsuyu's forehead lightly.

"Oh no, this one is scared..." She replied without emotion. Katsuki noticed that behind her back are her hands holding a single 'special' magazine that may or may not permanently devastate his entire future or life the moment it was exposed. "Please be gentle with this one."

He wanted to just completely annilihate her out of his sight but the second his precious magazine was to be exposed even by a centimeter, then he might as well kill himself too.

"Fuck it, come in!" He shouted while forcibly opened the door loudly. "But you better stop with the PDA bullcrap and being annoying or else you're going to get to eat a grenade for lunch."

"Got it!" Ochako complied happily in truimph aa if she won the battle, without any understanding of what PDA meant.

Izuku who understood it, stammers otherwise. "B-but we really a-aren't a couple."

Tsuyu and Katsuki just ignored his remarks and entered inside again.

* * *

"Wow, this house is pretty nice. And very sanitized too!" Ochako flattered sincerely as she looks around in amazement.

"Unarguable, I'm the one who cleaned this whole place after all." Tsuyu answered proudly.

"I've entered Kacchan's home before and it was never this clean before." Izuku complimented. "I've entered just a few times before he became biased against me because I used to be Quirkless." He announced.

"What a cold-hearted human being." Tsuyu sympathized woth him. It was unknown whether it was sincere or it was just to piss Katsuki off.

"Hmph," Katsuki snorted it off and he points at the couch in the living room. "You can sit over there so me and my accursed maid can begin."

There were two couches facing each other and was split by a table between the two. Tsuyu and Katsuki on one side and Ochako and Izuku on the other.

"So, where's the test papers?" Katsuki asks with a hand waiting to recieve something.

"H-here it is." Izuku timidly responded. He placed two papers on the table.

Katsuki looks at it and smiles confidently. "You call his a test? It feels more like an effortless activity."

"Ain't that right?" Tsuyu agrees with him. "Master's 'activity' certainly requires way more effort but it's still more pleasurable than this."

"You shut your damn mouth." He remarked with a vein on his forehead.

"Okay..."

* * *

"Whew!" Katsuki stretched his arms into the air. "Fuck, that was too easy, hands down. Only took me ten minutes at most for a hundred questions."

"Kacchan, you're always the best!" Izuku cheered him on.

"Master is amazing as usual." She then hugged herself erotically. "Now, regarding the 'other activity' that we were just conversing about a few minutes ago."

"What does she mean by that?" Ochako asks while glaring at Katsuki.

"Oh nothing," He shrugged it off. "She's just being an idiot."

Tsuyu, seemingly angered from his remark, went even further. "My Master seems to have forgotten that I have stripped off my clothes reluctantly on the first day of my job here."

"You are seriously pissing me off, you know?" He glares at Tsuyu. Afterwards, he looks at the couple in front of him. "What are you two still doing here? We're done, aren't we?"

"W-well, y-you see." Izuku struggles to find the right words. "W-we just want to chat with you for a b-bit."

"I see, I see..." Tsuyu reponds to his demands. "Dragging this up for a two-thousand words chapter, aren't we? Really shameless..."

"W-what?"

Katsuki intervenes. "What shits do you want to talk about anyways?"

"Um, just wondering how you are doing with the recent suspension. I'm just w-worried" Izuku asks, almost worried that Katsuki might have a meltdown due to the suspension.

Katsuki, in return, rests both of his feet on top of the table. "Did you smoke shit? This suspension is 'fucking awesome'! Probably the most 'relaxing' vacation that I ever had in my lifetime. Even more so that you, Deku, aren't constantly tormenting me all the time!"

He continues, "I get to be served 'unconditionally' by a 'loyal', 'nice', 'eloquent', 'polite' and 'mentally bewitching' maid." He answered with an increasing tone each word. "I certainly couldn't ask for fucking more. Maybe a bunch of clones made of her would fulfill my damn life!"

The couple already caught on to Katsuki's hints due to his slowly raging expression but Ochako still continued, "But that's all nonphysical qualities of her, isn't it? What about her appearance?"

"Oh that?" After hearing that, Katsuki unconsciously at Tsuyu and studied her for a moment. "Well, you see, I'm not really into inexpressive damsels and this one beside me is basically the epitome of those types. I'm sure some random perverts prefer things like that but I'm sure as hell I'm not."

"W-well, regardless of expressions, what do you think of her?" Izuku asks for another time but less timid.

"Hm?" Katsuki looks at her again. "Now that I think about it, she's even more unattractive than I realized. Dunno, but I think it's her atmosphere that makes her annoying."

Tsuyu stands up from the couch, "May this maid also share her opinion, which is about Master?"

"S-sure." Izuku replied.

Tsuyu's face turned serious. "I think he looks like a detestable bug. Being a maid should be near-effortless according to interviewed maid cafés' statements but Master's existense itself creates a disturbance to the harmony of maids and their masters. According to the rule of the maid trope, the maid should be attractive on their specific types and the master should be either dense, perverted, clumsy or an idiot. To my dismay, Master seems to not hold any of those aspects at all."

"Aren't you also an anomaly to the trope itself!?" He refuted angrily. "You aren't even at the least bit attractive! Tell me, guys over there, this maid is just an annoying bitch, isn't she!? A complete disgrace to the maids! I mean, she looks like a fucking frog!"

"My apologies, but Master is utterly incorrect. I am evidently the cold-type."

""Ah, um."" Now the couple on the other side are conflicted on how to stop the bickering happening in front of them. Their faces are successively looking at Tsuyu and Katsuki.

"Kacchan..."

"Tsuyu-san..."

"I'm tellin' ya, you bitch!" He glares at her while prodding her forehead. "Even a molester on a train would ignore you!"

"Master is too much..." She raises her hands in defense. "I've been molested on an average of twenty-five times a year. And most of them are admitted to the hospital due to their crushed balls. The rest of them... you don't even want to know..."

"Is that information even reliable?" He was almost subdued by her threatening narration but still held on. "I don't believ-"

Tsuyu holds a remove and turns up the volume on the television.

 _[On this today's news, another man had yet been admitted to the hospital due to his crushed testicles. The witnesses on the train states that,_ _"It was only quiet for a moment then we heard, out of nowhere, screams of despair that frightened us. We looked at the source of the sound and only found a lying man holding his balls! We never found who the did it but that person must be really scary!"_ _After that, we started questioning the man who is still lying on the bed in hospital. We asks him the one who crushed his testicles and answers,_ _"It was a girl! I didn't get to see her face because her back my facong me but she suddenly grabbed it and crushed it like an egg! Ah fuck, it's starting to hurt again! Give me the painkillers! Quick, fuck!"_ _And there you have it, the girl is still being found. Whoever it is, the only reason is probably the person who got his testicles crushed is trying to molest her. That girl must also be the same person who's been crushing the balls of the past fifteen molesters this year. Anyways, let's move on to the next news-]_

Tsuyu then turned off the television and stared at Katsuki who's mouth is gaped open. Ochako and Izuku also had their mouths open due to this.

Katsuki is trembling in fear and Izuku is cowardly covering his nether regions, while staring in fear at Tsuyu.

"A-ah," Ochako beams in realization. "So it was you! The proclaimed mysterious 'Balls-Crushing Hero'! You probably didn't know this but your actions actually lessened the rate of molesters by a bit! Not just that, even other girls are copying your technique! You're amazing Tsuyu-san!"

"I am but just doing it for self-defense! The honor of being called a hero that way seems to be more like an insult." Tsuyu shakes her head.

Izuku's phone rang with the song sang by All Might himself called 'With All Your Might!'. Izuku was embarassed that it was heard and answered it while blushing. His face turned serious afterwards and pulls Ochako with him and also not forgetting to take the test papers with him.

"Sorry, another villain appeared. They need our help!" He yelled.

"Do you need us?" Tsuyu asks in worry.

"Don't worry, you two do your thing! It'll be over in a flash. We'll visit you again next time, if possible. Bye!"

"Good luck working, Tsuyu-san!" Ochako shouted at her while waving.

Izuku and Ochako exited and disappeared on their sight.

Tsuyu and Katsuki stared at each other for a moment and seemed to have a deep understanding to what they should do next.

"Chess or Jenga?" Katsuki challenged.

"Chess." Tsuyu's eyes narrowed.

* * *

 **So bo~~~~~ring...** **By the way, this isn't a weekly update. Just whenever I feel like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yet another miserable day in the Bakugou household. Last time, Katsuki and Tsuyu took a test at home due to their circumstances. That's to say, Katsuki is annoyed too because he lost to Tsuyu at chess. Contrary to his unfittingly high intelligence, he forgets such small matters easily but his hatred for Tsuyu is nonetheless growing.

"Master, Master." Tsuyu beckoned. Her current actions, completely contrary to his previous uncaring behavior, was noticeably suspicious.

Katsuki, doing sit-ups on the living room, thought such. So he halt his current actions and stare at her weirdly. "What's with you being weird all of a sudden?"

"Master, this is something major." She continued to beckon him. "Please halt your training as to listen to this one."

He furrowed his eyebrows. She's being too suspicious! What is she planning now?

Regardless, he stopped training and walked close to her. "What's on the menu? A fried 'ride to the police station'? Or a 'guiltless public shaming' ramen? Oh, maybe a 'fucking my life everyday' softdrink! There's even the 'first day of the job, I angered my damn Master intentionally due to him being an asshole' curry! Which one is it?"

"None of those, Master. But I'm sure you'll feel pleasant after hearing what I'm going to say."

"Ever since you came here, there's nothing good came out of your mouth! You're basically a walking insult machine!"

Ignoring his words, Tsuyu continued with her speech. "There's a mountain climbing event at-"

"Great! What are you fucking waiting for, let's go! Those mountains aren't gonna climb by theirselves! Pack your shit!" With his gym bag, he quickly disappeared and leaving dust.

Tsuyu stared at the door. With her left hand on her face, she sighed, "He doesn't even know the location."

* * *

[Mountain Range]

"So what if I don't know the location!?" He yelled while appearing red in frustration and embarassment. "We still came early, right!?"

Tsuyu, still in her maid uniform, stares at Katsuki in pity. "Master, you've been searching for the event for two hours. Even though the mountain climbling event is only a few kilometers behind your house. How did you not even see that?"

The further rubbing salt on the wound embarassed him even further. "Shut up! It was behind our house! Of course I wouldn't be able to see that!"

Tsuyu stares at him with even more pity. "Master, just accept the reality."

"I'll throw you to a volcano if I want to!"

Surrounding participants looks at the two arguing characters.

"What the hell? Why is there a maid over there?"

"Maybe they're doing a cosplay?"

"It's probably that guy's preferences. But why is he unabashedly showing it off at us? Must be a pervert!"

"Let's just leave them alone, they're too weird!"

Katsuki, with his sensitive hearing, got frustrated by their needless comments. He stomped the ground and points at Tsuyu. "Why are you still in the maid uniform!?"

"Master, the contract specifically says I need to be your personal relaxation pet! That includes the uniform!" She takes out the dreaded contract yet again.

Relaxation pet!? Do you see your own self!? You're a torture device, not a pet!

Surprisingly, he didn't voice that out and instead refutes about the contract. "Can't you make an exception!?"

She only repeated the same thing. "The contra-"

"Okay, let's clear things up here." He rubs his temple. "You, are my maid. Is that correct?"

"Correct."

"And a maid, according to dictionaries, is undoubtedly a synonym of a female servant."

"Right."

"A servant, according to politics, is closely related to slaves. [1]"

"Master, it's n-"

"A slave, according to mangas, are people who unconditionally follows their owner."

"I-"

"And so, by unanimous vote and under the logisticness of living and dying." He points at Tsuyu. "You, a maid, a female servant or slave, has to follow every command I order."

"Master, I have every right to refute all your incorrect statements but..." Tsuyu looks at the scenery behind Katsuki's back. "The event over there is about to start, Master..."

Tsuyu pointed at the mountain where everyone else is already starting to climb the mountain.

"Wai- really- Shit!" Katsuki got confused for a moment but quickly ran to the mountain to start climbling. "Fuck, wait for me you assholes!"

And so, Katsuki climbed the mountain, with his bare hands... without any safety rope.

"Master, that's dangerous." Tsuyu leisurely warned. She was thinking that even if he were to fall, she wouldn't be at fault. She suddenly realizes something. "Ah wait, you didn't even wear a climbing gea-"

With a loud thud, people gathered around the source and saw a body. Though injured, still living.

Tsuyu slowly walks to Katsuki and stare at him.

"Don't worry, Master." Tsuyu tardily tooks out her phone. "I'm going to call an ambulance..."

"Ugh, you sack of shit...!" Katsuki cursed at her for the last time before fainting.

* * *

[Hospital]

"Well, the good news is, you're injury is not that bad." A doctor reassured at the Katsuki on a bed.

"And the bad news?"

"Uh that..." The doctor scratches the back of his head. "We'll, good luck!"

"Hey wait! What's the bad news damn it! Come back here!"

After the doctor left, that certain single entity that Katsuki fears/hates the most, came in.

"I think we both know what's the bad news, Master..."

"Hah!" Katsuki laughed in derision. "That's not all! I can even _feel_ it in my goddamn nerves!"

"That's good news then." Tsuyu stares at an X-ray of Katsuki's brain. "At least your nerves still works _just_ fine. Any worse than your current state will result in you being a cripple your whole life."

"It's that bad!?" He tried to move but his whole body ached and so rested back to the bed. "You can't be serious."

"You're lucky enough you didn't have a skull fracture. Luckily, it only jerked your brain due to your fall. You have surprisingly iron-hard skull and durable brain."

"I don't accept flattery from an annoying bitch like you!"

"I am honored to be complimented."

"That's not it though!"

"I also feel grateful that my Master is such a nice person."

"That's not it though!"

* * *

"Let's be honest here, Master." Tsuyu sats down on a chair near Katsuki's bed. "All those unfortunate occurences are due to your arrogance and ignorance."

"That flattery is completely and utterly unnecessary!" He rebuked. "You should be way more worried, you know? Your 'whatever it is' reward that you'll receive entirely depends on my whole wellbeing!"

"That may be true," Tsuyu coincided. "But according to t-"

Katsuki annoyingly imitates her repetitive responses. "According to the blah blah blah!"

"Contract! Yes! How could I forget!? Contracts should not be forgotten after all!" He slaps his face due to the irony.

"Still," Afterwards, he glares at Tsuyu. "There should be a balance here! If you're gay[2], I, the client, should also be allowed to be gay! Don't you know that at least more than fifty percent of the people in the world are gay!? Look at Deku, he's gay all the time! That round face along with that nerd is also awfully gay!"

"Master, your wording might induce a lot of misunderstandings."

"Like I care about that crap!" He flares up and calms down a second later. "So anyways, can't you at least turn down your... what's it called? Effective Aggravation? Yeah, that's right. I'm weak against aggravation. Something like fire-type Heromons are weak against water-type Heromons!"

"So what was aggravation-type Heromons weak against?"

"Obviously the amicable-type ones! Like Deku!"

"And what type are you?"

"I'm the explosive-type!"

"So are they strong against amicable-type?"

"Yes!" He agreed then contemplates for a moment. "No, maybe not. But seriously, the topic diverged by a mile!"

"Yeah, we ahould stop."

* * *

"And the bill is approximately a hundred thousand yen." Tsuyu concluded and gave him the receipt.

"So expensive!"

"Oh, there's also an additional bill for the injuries. That hundred thousand was just for the Brain X-ray." She pointed at something in the receipt. "For the injuries, about sixty thousand."

"Fuck!" He crumpled the paper in anger. "We should've just used that old hag's Quirk to recover my injuries."

"You ungrateful kid."

A karate chop hit Katsuki hard in the head and he held it in the process. The source of the attack is from Recovery Girl, the one Katsuki insulted.

"I'm the one who helped you recover. Kids these days don't know how to respect their elders."

"But why is it paid!?" He refuted while still holdong his head.

"My free healing service is only around the vicinity of the school and it's corresponding accidents. Anything else than that is paid. I have a life to live too!"

"Fine, I'll pay it!" He reluctantly compromised. To him, old generation heroes are too powerful, even if it's a healing hero. "Can I go now?"

"Well, you've been sleeping for three days, I think you had recovered more than enough." Recovery Girl walks out of the room but stopped midway and looks at Tsuyu. "By the way, how is his anger management program going?"

"Not satisfactory." Tsuyu answered in disappointment. "All the methods I've been enacting have been proven ineffective due to our incompatible tandem. I suggest for a replacement to continue the job."

"What?!" Katsuki jolted up in denial. "She didn't eve-"

But Recovery Girl intervened his refutation. She shook her head. "Is that so? That's too bad. Looks like this is going to continue for a few more weeks."

"Can I have the right to discontinue this hellish program?" He complained.

"Do you want to be a hero?" Recovery Girl asks back.

"Yes!"

"Do you think you have all the confidence to become the greatest hero?"

"Of course!"

She then looks at Tsuyu. "You should also make sure his superiority complex perish into absolute nothing. I don't care if you break the law of conservation of mass. Just make sure it's gone for good."

"What superiority complex!?" He interject in anger.

"I obey." She bowed in respect as Recovery Girl disappear on their sight.

Tsuyu then stared at Katsuki before talking. "Looks like the difficulty of my mission increased by six stacks of frogs. And it used to be three stacks of frogs too. Now it's nine."

"The difficulty increased by threefold!? What the hell!?"

* * *

[Katsuki household]

"Uhuh, everything seems to be pretty much back to normal." Tsuyu stated while serving Katsuki on the couch.

"You sound disappointed. You're a pure sadist, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Tsuyu replied without much care.

Katsuki glared at her in reponse. "More importantly, I didn't even get to participate in the mountain climbing event. Fuck, that was yearly too!"

"That's just normal, isn't it? In general, I didn't even need to do much to cause Master total misery. Even the Mother Nature despises you."

"Please just give me your resignation letter already. My life is at stake here!"

"This is surprising. The one who begs for the resignation letter of the employee is the employer himself. I'm already feeling disconcerted by this."

Katsuki unwillingly bows down. "I. AM. FUCKING. SORRY!"

"Now, what should I do?" Tsuyu contemplates like how someone thinks of a punishment for a sinful kid.

And so the roles of Katsuki and Tsuyu swapped for a while.

* * *

 **[1] Katsuki mistook the meaning between civil servant and servant here.**

 **[** **2] Gay - can also mean happy, lively, excited or cheerful.**

 **Someone make me unbored!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I've been curious lately..." Katsuki pondered whilst he place a hand on his chin.

"What is Master curious about..." Tsuyu steps close to Katsuki. "... that he'll ponder with a hand while staring at the wonderful heavens."

"Well, you see..." He glares at Tsuyu suspiciously. "Now that I thought about last time, I realized that you've never actually did your mission at all. You've been indiscriminately exploiting me for your entertainment by doing 'perpetual persecution'! Doesn't this violate anything at all?"

"..." Tsuyu silenced herself for a moment before responding. "Master, no existing laws have been found that corresponds with your complaint."

"You've paused for a moment, you know?" He retorted after he caught her pause. "And I can remind you a few laws that does violate it."

"Okay, I understand, Master." She starts to undress herself again. "You just want to continue what happened on the first day. Is that it? I don't really mind."

"That's not what I was implying, dammit!" He slams his hand on the table in front of him.

"Please specify your point, Master."

"Why can't you unnecessarily shove the contract on my face now?!"

"Oh, that's what you mean." She takes out the contract and did shove it on his face. "Then, Master, the point you were saying aligns to the fact that completely follows the point of this contract. I guess you were correct about that."

"And what should you do about it?"

"The correct course of actions that I concluded is just to 'deal with it'!"

"Can't you fucking communicate with me properly at least!?"

"Okay, here's a suitable communication method for you." She said while afterwards impassively giving him the forbidden finger. "Does this comply with your demands?"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"And here's my response to your horrendous and cliche threat." She replied while giving the forbidden 'it' to him again. "This sign language that I performed means 'I'm scared'. And it's surprisingly popular to the masses."

* * *

"I think this one already understand Master's predicament." Tsuyu apologetically stated with a blank look while currently tied up and surrounded by countless timed C-4s that are ticking. "This one's actions may or may not have been too overbearing and should be undoubtedly minimized to a tolerable extent. I may have went a bit too far."

Katsuki cracks his knuckles. "You've been too full of yourself lately. And you didn't just went 'a bit'... you've ruined my peaceful life!"

"People should discuss things accordingly and in proper manners."

"Oh, you mean like that one time five minutes ago where you like.." Katsuki exaggeratedly tries to remember what happened 'five minutes ago'. "I don't know, used your so-called custom-made and kid-friendly 'sign language'!? My muscles are like spasmodic right now and feels like they want to murder someone and even I myself feels like it's worth to do it.

"Master, I think you need to calm down a little bit."

"Or, or, we," Katsuki laughs manically. "Can play Bomberman in real life! It's just like the video game except we get to have adrenaline rush to support us!"

"Master, what is the estimated fun factor of this game?"

"Mathematically, about only 0.001 percent of the people of the world will truly enjoy this game. With a fun factor of 0.1 percent fun and the rest containing loads of adrenaline rush and an unstoppable two hundred beats per second heart rate. If we regard it logically, then, no one can truly enjoy this."

"Master, lawfully speaking, deploying C-4s onto your own home regardless of consequences shamelessly disregards the law regarding the use of illegal items. It's already surprising how you bought these bombs without being arrested."

"I have connections..."

"I believe I shouldn't have learned that, should I?"

"Yes, you shouldn't have."

"Well anyways," Tsuyu nonchalantly stands up as the rope loosens up by itself while the countless C-4s stopped ticking by itself. "I guess we should really get serious."

"Wha- how!?" Katsuki's mouth was agape while he stares at the C-4s which are turned off.

"I practiced disarming bombs when I was a kid."

"Why!? And that still doesn't make any sense!"

"Just in case."

"In case of what? Terrorist attacks?!"

"If I could, I wish I could disarm the bomb inside your brain."

"Fuck you!"

"Well, putting that aside." Tsuyu ignored his annoyed remarks and sat on a couch that faces him. "I believe we do have to take your 'ferocious' matter solemnly. Judging by your impression of me, my existence itself always activates that ticking time bomb on your head."

"Yes, that is correct." He nodded.

"So I profound this idea that has a ten percent chance to resolve this dilemma." Tsuyu snaps her fingers.

A figure opens the door and entered the establishment. That same person then skips by and sat beside Tsuyu enthusiastically.

"And what can this person do?" After Katsuki realized the figure, he listlessly slumped to the couch. "Liquefy me into a puddle?"

"Hey, I can hear you, you know!?" Retorted by the person in question. "Asui-chan, you think this a good idea!?"

"It's Tsuyu." She replied and then stares at Katsuki. "Master, this person right here has a positivity to negativity ratio of 99:1. Theoretically, that ratio subtracted to the amount of your superiority, short-temperedness, and vulgarness which amounts to about 80% of your whole well-being, excluding your lack of self-control, results into an effective impact to your overall temper."

"Again, what is she suppose to do?" Katsuki asks for another time.

"Oh, come on!" Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders. "Have you never watched TV shows before in your lifetime? Look at the signs, a girl suddenly coming into your doorstep without notice!"

"So you don't consider yourself as a girl?" Katsuki asked in reflex.

"Can you steek that useless mouth of yours for a moment?" Tsuyu coldly replied.

He avoided her gaze in moment's notice.

Afterwards, Tsuyu cleared her throat. "As I was saying, almost just like a Miai [1], Mina over here is going to have a date with you."

""WHAT!?"" Katsuki and Mina yelled at the same time.

"Tsuyu, this is not what we have talked about before!" Mina interjected quickly.

"You expect me, a battle-hungry monster, to initiate a date with this girl or even any girl in this damnable world? Even our useless devotees wouldn't think of this idea, maybe."

"Everyone calm down for a second, I'm certainly sure that you two had your own doubts on this. But I'm sure no regrets will manifest to your heads." Tsuyu giggles impassively. "Heeheehee..."

Katsuki copies her mockingly. "Heeheehee, my ass. You're messing with me again."

"Tsuyu, you said this is only going to be a consultation about a depressed classmate." Mina looks at her frustrated classmate anxiously. "Looking at him, he looks like someone who's going commit a murder out of little spite."

"My assumption of your personality became a little ironic."

"Why do I feel like you had assumed I'm only a 2D character. That's just cruel."

"You know what I think?" Katsuki stands up. "I think this is bullshit."

"Master, halt your engines." Tsuyu intervened. "If you think she's not to your preferences, we can get that arranged."

"With what?"

"With this person." With another snap of her fingers, another person entered their household.

Wearing a frilly green dress with a dark-green headband, this person is so embarrassed that this person held the hem of the dress tightly while struggling to walk in high heels.

"W-what is this?" Katsuki is so horrified that he sat back to the couch.

"What else? I believe this is one of your hundreds of fetishes."

"It wasn't, it was all a misunderstanding!"

"H-Hi... ah." The figure stammered and then tripped to the ground and rubbed his head in pain. His head. "Ouch... my head"

Katsuki face-palmed. "Deku, seriously. As an 'epitome' of the male specie, you should act like one. Are you a girl in your past life?"

Izuku, who is wearing a dress, fumed to his remark. "I wasn't! Asui-san blackmailed me into doing this!"

Katsuki anxiously looks at Tsuyu. "How are you so good at blackmailing people?"

Tsuyu avoids his gaze while crossing her arms. "I don't know what he's talking about. I'm not a manipulative person."

Both Mina and Izuku glares at Tsuyu in disdain.

"Well you're not a person, that's what I- gebuu-" Before Katsuki could finish his insulting remark, he was knocked off by a long tongue.

"Surely you jest, Master. Refrain being excessive."

"Okay, fine." Katsuki touches his stinging cheek. "Forget I said anything."

He stares at Mina. "I heard from you that you're some kind of consultant."

"Yes, that is correct." Mina nodded.

"Then, how about this. Ignore whatever outrageous that this maid said and consult me." Katsuki suggested.

"B-but what about me?!" Izuku asked in desperation.

Katsuki didn't even spare him a glance and said, "You have two choices, fanservice or comic relief?"

"Neither, shut up!" Izuku retorted in exasperation.

"Well, your choice." He sighed. "Anyways, let's begin this shit."

"Um, I'm not really a professio-"

"No big deal, go on." Katsuki permitted.

"O-okay." Mina blushed and started fidgeting. "W-well, tell me your problem."

"Anger, frustration, short-temper, endless outrage, irritation, etc." He listed.

"Ah-yes," Mina responded. "I can see that. Can you tell me the root cause of all of this?"

"Deku."

"Me!?" Izuku points to himself.

"Okay, we're making progress here." Mina wipes her forehead in nervousness. Afraid of Katsuki becoming angry out of nowhere.

"Yeah, that's a lot of progress..." Tsuyu replied in sarcasm while rolling her eyes.

"Zip it, Tsuyu. This is a delicate situation. This is just like disarming a bomb." Mina signalled her to close her mouth.

"Such a great illustration right there." Katsuki interjected in sarcasm.

Mina ignored his remarks and continues. "So, Midoriya-kun is the root cause. Can you tell me why?"

"Because he's weak and Quirkless, that's why!" He answered begrudgingly.

"Uhm..." Mina looks at Izuku suspiciously. "Why does he keep thinking you're Quirkless? It can't be a baseless statement, right?"

Izuku's eyes darted around in the room nervously. "I, I don't know what he's talking about."

"Ri~~ght..." Mina rolls her eyes in annoyance. She's already thinking that even a kid would know he's lying by acting like that, it's so obvious.

Ignoring his denial, she went back to Katsuki. "Well, considering that you did think he was Quirkless, that still doesn't prove anything why you hate him. That's not entirely the reason, isn't it?"

Katsuki harrumped. "Of course it is."

He glares at Izuku intently. "Even if I exclude the fact that he is weak at that time, his eyes overflowing with clicheful of confidence and determination that I could even imagine a scene of him jogging on a bunch of stairs while some shitty training music plays on the background makes him look like he's going to have a convenient plot armor and gives him a hundred percent guarantee to become the greatest hero of all time and also gains millions of fans that will undeniably compose countless stories about him gaining some even more overpowered Quirk or Harem, might include both. As for me, the rival, will stay as second place for the rest of my life, like most rivals out there. Yep, that's just detestable."

"Hey, don't blame me!" Izuku depends himself. "I got all of this power due to kindness, heroism and friends-"

"Yeah, yeah, friendship is magic, it conveniently gives you super powers, we get it, Izuku. Go stand in the corner and think about your mistakes." Tsuyu retorted.

"But I didn't do-"

""Now!"" Katsuki and Tsuyu demanded at the same time.

Izuku, feeling wronged, walked towards a corner, sat down and hugged his knees while rocking back and forth.

"Okay..." Mina stared at the situation with confusion. She recovers herself and continues to talk. "So basically, superiority complex."

"That wasn't it!" With a vein in his forehead, Katsuki stood up and yells.

"That is indeed correct." Tsuyu nodded with resolve.

Mina sighes in resignation. "I hate to say this but... this might be need a long term rehabilitation."

"For how long exactly..." Tsuyu asks.

"Well, let's see..." She puts a hand on her chin. "He rages at school at an average of twenty times a day, that's a hundred and forty times each week that he's at school only plus the root cause which is Deku. Deku, if converted into numeric form, amounts to one million. Divided by amount of times that he can control himself within a year, which is two. Minus... he's not homosexual." She paused for a moment before she answers. "Should be more or less one hundred years."

"And what method will be executed to rehabilitate him?" Tsuyu asked in curiosity.

"Oh, it's simple." She shrugs listlessly while staring at the weeping Izuku. "Just make Midoriya-kun kiss him everyday. Once a day should suffice."

With just a single thought, Katsuki felt like he's about to puke. "What kind of murder is that!? Do you really think I'm not going to kill you!?"

"Why am I into this?" Izuku blushed deeply while he hugged his knees tighter.

"You need to stop blushing now or else I'll call the police!" Katsuki yelled in anger.

Mina places a hand on her forehead as if frustrated. "You guys are a pain. How about this? Let's just downscale the dare. Just give him a hug, that should be good enough, right?"

"Good enough, my foot!" He rejects the idea readily. "You expect me to hug him, while he's crossdressing no less? You might as well end me!"

"What's the matter? Isn't this for the sake of your so called 'number one hero' ambition? Are you telling me you'll abandon it just because of you're inability to hug a cute crossdresser such as Midoriya-kun? You're seriously lacking so much boxes."

He gritted his teeth in anger but submitted to her demands regardless. "Fine, but after this, I'm going to dunk myself to a volcano. Don't wait for my return."

"Wait, no one has asked for my approval yet!" Having heard of their conversation, Izuku interjects their agreement while standing up and walks in to them. "This is forced labor!"

"Your opinion has been discarded." Tsuyu replied. "Your fate has been sealed the moment you wore that dress. You crossdresser."

"You monster!"

"For someone who agreed to relieve someone's pent up feelings, you're pretty contradicting." Tsuyu coughs and corrects herself. "I stand corrected, I meant pretty and contradicting."

"Stop it!" He pouted while he starts hitting Tsuyu's back femininely. "I'm not like that!"

Tsuyu analyzes Izuku's actions in pity. She sighed and looks at Katsuki. "Master, even though this one is pretty confident with her skills, this one feels like Izuku seems to really fit the maid prefession better than this one does."

"What makes you think that?" Katsuki rhetorically asked while also looking at Izuku.

"Ugh," Izuku groaned in annoyance. And so, he pounced to Katsuki's arms and wraps his arms around his waist. "Let's just get this over with."

Katsuki stared downwards and saw Izuku hiding his embarassed expression on his chest. He cringed to the utmost extreme due to this and pleadingly looks at the girl's in front of him. "How long are we actually going to do this?"

"Just... a... few... seconds..." Mina answered and slowly aiming her camera at the two guys embracing each other. Breathing heavily and staring excitedly.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" He was exasperated by her weird behavior and so called out to her.

Still aiming her camera, she answered, "It's nothing, I'm just going to sell these at the school. No big deal."

"It is a big deal! And you look like someone who's going to keep those for yourselves like a stalker!"

"Is it done yet?" Still buried to Katsuki's chest, Izuku asked while not caring about any future consequences anymore.

"What the hell!? You don't have a say in this!?" Katsuki asks in exasperation.

Izuku glares with a red face at Katsuki. "I, I just want to get this over with."

"Stop acting like a girl, damn it!"

"Congrats, Master!" Tsuyu claps in admiration. "You're job changed from 'Bomber' into 'Trap Master'. I'm proud!"

"Scram!'

* * *

 **[1] Arranged marriage.**

 **Good job me, I'm so bored that I created this 'whatever this is' chapter. I'm so ashamed of my boredom.**


End file.
